magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Kraken
The cold waters of the north are cruel, and the creatures that dwell within them are even crueler. Therefore it is incredibly curious that a creature such as this should exist, proof of kindness between foes. Ice krakens are the product of an union between a kraken and an ice octopus, and as such are not a common sight. The parents of this creature have historically been enemies, fighting and killing one another for untold millennia. Even so, here this companion is, in clear defiance of past and present hostilities. Ice krakens are neither octopi or kraken, but a strange mixture of the two. They can withstand the cold of the north, as well as some warmer climates. Instead of a kraken's four limbs, or an octopuses eight, ice krakens have six strong tentacles. They have a lovely crest along the top of their heads as well, which is an almost translucent grey blue. Some of the more passionate water magi students have taken to copying this crest with their hair. Ice krakens are considered to be very beautiful creatures. Their coloring is a melding of their parents'. Their bodies are a light color, while their markings are the same blue grey as their crests. These pale colors are to the ice kraken's advantage; in the snowy lands to the north, these creatures are all but impossible to see. Egg A single pale tentacle has forced its way out of this shell. Hatchling Ice krakens remain to themselves, even as hatchlings. No other young companions will play with them, so they play only amongst their own kind, watched over by their parents. Their magi must enter the water in order to enjoy their company, as ice kraken hatchlings are very shy. When they first hatch, these companions are very little, able to fit in a man's hand. With proper nourishment, though, they grow quickly, faster than octopi hatchlings but slower than the krakens. During this time it is important that their human companion bond with them, lest they become too wild and leave for larger waters, never to return. Adult Krakens are known for being huge beasts, capable of growing to be larger than ships. In comparison, the ice octopi are much smaller, and certainly not as strong. The offspring of these two creatures is a strange beast, but one that has become loved by magi. An ice kraken is much larger than any known octopi, but much smaller than even a small kraken. These creatures grow to be very strong, wrapping its tentacles around prey to strangle them. When first born, ice kraken survive off plankton and minnows, but before long have grown large enough to fend for themselves. All smaller creatures are likely meals, though it is most fond of fish. Sometimes one can see several smaller ice krakens bring down a larger fish, hunting together. This is not common in the wild, as ice krakens take after both of their parents and are solitary creatures. If ever threatened, any ice kraken can produce an ink cloud that will allow them to escape. This ink allows them to protect their eggs against potential predators as well; They do this often, so that no creature or human may find them. Unlike krakens or ice octopodes, ice krakens raise their hatchlings to adulthood, protecting them constantly and teaching them. Only when the hatchling decides to leave does the parent cease aiding them. An adult ice kraken is an intelligent creature, more capable of caring for itself than most. It is unfortunate that there are not many ice krakens. These creatures find it very difficult to choose a mate. They generally mate with each other, but sometimes they wish to have either a kraken or ice octopus as a mate. Such advances are usually rejected. Breeding Additional Information * No. 222 * Obtained by breeding: **'Kraken' X Ice Octopus * Released: July 24th, 2011 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Octopuses Category:Krakens Category:Water Category:Ice